Centrally managed computer systems can provide for migration of the functionality of one managed computer to another. Thus, for example, a database function can be upgraded by installing the database application on more capable hardware; a central management server (CMS) can then switch queries and access to an externally stored database from an existing installation to the new installation.
This capability of a CMS to manage migration from one managed server to another does not extend to the management functionality itself. The management function is typically handled cooperatively by a plurality of management applications, each of which may store data in various places. For example, a management application can store management-related data in a database, in a configuration file, in a log file, and in other types of files. The related information can include identities of the managing and managed systems, passwords, performance, utilization data, and database schema.
In practice, much of this data is not transferred when the CMS hardware is upgraded. Instead, the management related data must be regenerated. Some of the regeneration can be automated, e.g., as in the collection of performance and utilization data. However, even then, a performance hit may result as it can take some time to recollect performance and utilization data used to optimize a system. Other types of management data, e.g., network names and addresses, may have to be reset manually.